gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing
The PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing is a mobile suit from the Gundam Build Fighters anime series. Based on the MS-18E Kämpfer, the Gunpla is built by Plavsky Particle System Engineering (PPSE) and primarily controlled by Meijin Kawaguchi. Technology & Combat Characteristics Meijin Kawaguchi's customized Gunpla developed by PPSE, the Kämpfer Amazing is a variant of the Kämpfer that first appeared in Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket and has been redesigned from the ground up to meet his needs. It is equipped with new technologies such as high polycaps in all joints and is coated in emotion paint. Weapon wise, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of knives, a pair of beam sabers and eight heat plates on its limbs. In order to boost its performance, it is often equipped with the Amazing Weapons Binders, which not only contains additional weapons, but also contains thrusters to boost the Gunpla's movement. Usually a pair of these binders are attached to the back, but additional binders can also attach to the legs. What weapons are stored within the binders are decided prior to the battle according to the predicted battle condition. Armaments ;*Amazing Knife :A physical knife used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them. These knives can also be used as mid-range throwing weapons, and are stored in the waist-mounted holsters. ;*Heat Plate :A super-heated melee weapon, the heat plates are the plate-like protrusions on the legs and arms. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that is used for close combat, the Kämpfer Amazing is equipped with a pair of them and they are stored in the thighs like the normal Kämpfer. ;*Amazing Pistol :A pair of beam pistols that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. The Amazing Pistols have high rate of fire and their small size allow them to be used in close combat despite being ranged weapons. :;*Amazing Rifle ::The Amazing Pistol attached with extra barrel, it now functions as a powerful beam rifle, albeit with lower rate of fire. :;*Amazing Long Rifle ::The Amazing Pistol attached to a different longer barrel that comes with an additional handle that is used for better stability during firing. It has a longer firing range than the Amazing Rifle as well as much more destructive power, but it also has lowest rate of fire. ;*Amazing Machine Gun :A pair of beam machine guns that can be stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. Their barrels are shorter than the Amazing Rifle, but they have faster rate of fire. ;*Amazing Minigun :A five-barrel gatling gun. When not in use, it is stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders. ;*Amazing Rocket Launcher :A four-tube rocket launcher, it fires four large missiles and is stored in the Amazing Weapon Binders when not in use. ;*Tonfa :A pair of handheld physical melee weapons given to the Kämpfer Amazing at random during the Original Weapon Battle. System Features ;*Amazing Weapons Binder :The Kämpfer Amazing's attachable weapons storage equipment, it is possible to store more than one weapon within each binder. The binders can be attached to the back and/or to the legs, and are equipped with thrusters to offset the added weight when they are attached. These thrusters can also boost the suit's mobility. The binders can be ejected from the suit if they become useless or launched in the direction of the enemy's attack to intercept it. Up to four binders can be attached to the gunpla. The Amazing Weapons Binders are developed based on the Influx Weapon Binders of the RX-93ν-2I Hi-ν Gundam Influx, which is an earlier Gunpla built by Allan Adams. History History of the Kämpfer Amazing can be found on Meijin Kawaguchi' s page. Picture Gallery PPMS-18E_Kämpfer_Amazing.jpg KampferA - Gatling Gun01.png Beam Machine Guns.png|Amazing Machine Guns Amazing-amazing.jpg Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready (Vol 5) 04.jpg|In commemoration of the release of the ⑤ volume of Gundam Build Fighters Amazing Ready Gunpla HG_Kampfer_Amazing.jpg|HGBF 1/144 Kämpfer Amazing (2014): box art PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Kämpfer Amazing (Front) PPMS-18E Kämpfer Amazing (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|HGBF 1/144 Kämpfer Amazing (Action Pose) HG_Amazing_Weapon_Binder.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Amazing Weapon Binder (2014): box art Notes & Trivia *Despite having a similar head design to the MS-18E Kämpfer, it is unknown if the Kämpfer Amazing has head-mounted vulcan guns as they are not used in the anime nor are they mentioned in the HGBF 1/144 model kit. Reference Gallery External links *Kämpfer Amazing on Official Site